De Universiteit
by BiteMe33
Summary: Dit verhaal gaat over Edward en Bella. Er komen geen vampieren en weerwolven in dit verhaal voor. Het zijn allemaal gewone mensen. Bella en Edward gaan naar de Universiteit, ze kennen elkaar niet. Binnen een betere samenvatting
1. Chapter 1

**De Universiteit**

Dit verhaal gaat over Edward en Bella. Er komen geen vampieren en weerwolven in dit verhaal voor. Het zijn allemaal gewone mensen.

Bella en Edward kennen elkaar niet. Ze zijn allebei 19 jaar oud en gaan studeren op de Universiteit.

Edward en Jasper zijn de populaire jongens van de school en hebben alle meiden achter zich aan lopen. Daar in tegen zijn Bella en Alice niet zo populair. Ze behoren tot de doodnormale studenten, ze vallen niet op maar vallen er ook niet buiten.

Het verhaal begint vanuit Bella's point of view en zou ook nog kunnen wisselen.

**1 Een aanloop naar een nieuw begin.**

Bella's pov

Alice was al weken aan het zeuren, ik geloof dat het gewoon de zenuwen zijn. We hadden het geluk dat we mochten kiezen met wie we op een kamer wilden slapen. Aangezien we al 10 jaar onafscheidelijk zijn, veranderd daar niks aan op de universiteit.

Mijn dozen zitten vooral vol met boeken, die van Alice zitten vol met kleding. Volgende week gaan we nog shoppen om nieuwe kleren te kopen, om een goede nieuwe start te maken. Ook al denk ik dat Alice het niet nodig zal hebben, ze zal ongetwijfeld nog meer nieuwe kleren kopen.

Over twee weken verhuizen we naar de grote stad, om te gaan studeren. Voor de zomervakantie mochten we een middag gaan kijken op de campus. We keken onze ogen uit, zo'n grote campus hadden we allebei nog nooit gezien. Ik vond vooral de bibliotheek het leukste, Alice de jongens.

Nu konden we nergens anders meer over praten, we hebben er zoveel zin in. Alle dozen staan al klaar, nu gaan we nog twee weken genieten van de zon en daarna moeten we weer hard aan de slag. Eigenlijk best jammer, want er lopen heel veel leuke jongens op het strand. Nou ja, ik heb eigenlijk nooit zoveel aandacht gehad voor jongens. Ze interesseerden me gewoon niet. Misschien veranderd dat wel op de universiteit, Alice had wel een klein beetje gelijk wat betreft de jongens daar.

'Waar zit jij met je gedachten sufferd!?' Alice haalde me uit mijn gedachten. De doos die ik net nog in mijn handen had, lag nu op de grond. Ik zat dus echt ver weg met mijn fantasie.

'Ja sorry Al, ik moest gewoon denken aan hoe het zal zijn daar. Ik heb er echt heel veel zin in.'

'Geeft niet joh, er zaten toch alleen maar kleren in die doos. Ik heb er ook zin in!' Alice omhelsde me toen ze het zei.

Wat vind ik het spannend, ik kan niet wachten!


	2. Chapter 2

2. **Een nieuwe start**

Bella's pov

'Ooo Bells, dit worden de meest geweldige jaren van ons leven!' Alice was over enthousiast. Onze nieuwe kamer was geweldig.

We zaten in één van de grootste gebouwen van de campus. Dat betekende dus ook de grootste kamers. Onze eigen kamer had een kleine badkamer een soort keukentje. Het was groot genoeg voor met z'n tweeën. We hadden allebei ons eigen gedeelte. Alice slaapt in het gedeelte bij de "voordeur" en ik slaap in het twee kamertje. We hebben uitzicht op het park en het jongensgebouw. Daar zitten alle eerste jaars jongens, dat vond Alice wel leuk toen ze erachter kwam.

'Nu kunnen we 's nachts stiekem op bezoek gaan Bells!' Had ze hard geroepen toen ze alle jongens voor de ramen zag staan.

Mijn aandacht ging vooral naar één raam. Er stonden twee jongens te praten achter dat raam. De één had verward bruin brons haar, de kleur van zijn ogen kon ik niet zien omdat hij te ver weg stond. Hij had een strak wit T-shirt aan en een strakke spijkerbroek. Ik kon mijn ogen niet van hem af houden. Zijn gespierde armen, zijn gebruinde huid en zijn mooie gezicht. Zo'n mooie jongen had ik nog nooit gezien. De andere jongen was iets minder mooi, maar niet lelijk ofzo. Zijn haar kwam tot over zijn oren, leuke blonde krulletjes. Hij had ook een strakke spijkerbroek aan met een blauw overhemd met de knoopjes open.

'Alice kom eens kijken!' Dit moest ze ook zien. 'Zie je die twee jongens daar, tweede verdieping, derde raam van rechts. Kijk dan hoe leuk ze zijn!'

'Bella, heb jij nou aandacht voor jongens!?' Haar mond viel open.

Ik voelde mijn wangen rood kleuren, ik moest elke dag wel een keer blozen.

'Uhm, nouja, h-het v-viel me gewoon op…' Was dit het enige wat ik eruit kon brengen!? Maar Alice had wel gelijk, de Universiteit deed gekke dingen met me.

Die avond gingen we eten bij het campus restaurant. Eten voor niks, nou ja het zat bij het collegegeld inbegrepen maar daarom smaakte het niet anders. Drie tafels verder zaten de twee leuke jongens. Ik kon mijn ogen niet van de mooie jongen af houden.

'Joehoe, ik zit hier hoor! Je gaat me toch niet op dag één al in de steek laten hé!' Alice haalde me zoals gewoonlijk weer eens uit mijn gedachten.

'Hihi, sorry Al. Ik zit te kijken naar die jongen, toevallig dat ze er nu ook zijn.'

'Niet zo heel toevallig Bells, het is etenstijd. Heel de uni komt hier om te eten.' Ja, daar had ze een punt.

'O… ja, dat is waar. Toetje? Ik ha het wel even halen. Wat wil je, chocolade mouse?' Ik wist dat ze al de hele dag naar haar chocolade mouse had verlangd.

Ik liep naar de counter waar al het eten op stond. Ik had niks in de gaten en uit het niets voelde ik een hand op mijn rug.

'Ook zo'n fan van chocolade mouse?' Voor een seconde of drie kon ik niet ademhalen. Was dit echt, of was ik aan het dromen? Zei hij nu echt iets tegen me?

'Uh-uh-uh ja, jij ook dan?' Mijn hoofd was volgens mij nog nooit zo rood geweest.

'Nou, ik eigenlijk niet, maar Jasper wel.' Tegelijkertijd zwaaide hij naar Jasper met het bakje mouse.

'Ik haal het eigenlijk ook voor Alice, mijn vriendin daar, ik heb liever een appel ofzo.' Mijn gezicht had gelukkig weer de normale kleur aangenomen.

Voordat ik het door had, stond hij met de appel voor mijn neus.

'Hier een appel, met liefde voor je gepakt.' Hij hield de appel voor mijn gezicht. De kleur van mijn gezicht was nu weer net zo rood als de appel.

'D-dankje.' Dat was het enige wat ik uit kon brengen.

'Hoe heet je eigenlijk, appel-meisje? Ik ben Edward, Edward Cullen.' Hij gaf me hand. De tintelingen liepen over heel mijn lichaam.

'Ik ben Isabella Swan, maar ik wordt liever Bella genoemd.' Ik had er zo'n hekel aan als iemand me Isebella noemt.

'Nou Bella, geniet van je appel. Ik zie je nog wel!' En weg was hij.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Uitnodiging

Mijn eerste semester aan de Uni verliep vlekkeloos. Ik had het enorm naar mijn zin en de lessen waren reuze interessant. Bij alle colleges zat ik naast Alice. We hadden dezelfde vakken en waren, nu meer dan ooit, onafscheidelijk.

We maakten ook veel nieuwe vrienden. Rosalie en Emmet waren een stelletje. Rosalie sliep bij ons in het gebouw, twee kamers naast ons. Emmet sliep in hetzelfde gebouw als Jasper en Edward. We hadden ze ontmoet bij ons biologie college. Dat was zo saai dat we aan de praat raakten. Rosalie kwam uit New York en Emmet kwam uit Miami. Ze hadden elkaar ontmoet in de bieb.

Ik vond het ook heerlijk in de bieb. Daar kon ik ontsnappen aan het gekwebbel van Alice. Rosalie was ook wel een serieus type. We konden uren samen in de bieb boeken lezen of studeren. Af en toe kwamen we Jasper en Edward daar ook wel eens tegen. Samen met horde blonde meisjes achter hun aan.

'Ik begrijp het niet.' Zei Rose op een regenachtige middag toen we weer eens in de bieb zaten.

'Al die meisjes achter hun aan, nooit hebben ze aandacht voor ze. Waarom blijven ze het dan toch proberen?' Met een knikte keek ze naar Edward en Jasper.

'Ik heb geen idee Rose, maar ik begrijp ze wel…' Mijn zwijmelende blik zei volgens mij genoeg.

Op datzelfde moment keek Edward recht in mijn ogen. De vlinders in mijn buik vlogen omhoog, mijn hart stopte even met kloppen. Dit was mijn kans. Ik keek recht in zijn ogen terug, en glimlachte mijn verlegen glimlach. Hij keek terug en knipoogde naar me. O mijn god, nu kon ik echt niet meer ademhalen!

Na een uurtje hard blokken voor natuurkunde vond ik het wel weer genoeg. Ik stopte mijn spullen in mijn tas en zei Rose gedag. Ik had wel zin om een lekker avondje tv te kijken met een lekkere pot thee en een pak koekjes.

'Hé appel-meisje!' Appel-meisje? Wanneer ging hij me nou eens gewoon Bella noemen!?

'Hé Edward, ook lekker zitten blokken?' Ik probeerde het sarcastisch over te laten komen, maar dat lukte niet echt.

'Ja ja, natuurkunde hé! Even wat anders. Ik vroeg me af of je zin hebt om vanavond mee te gaan naar een feestje? Jasper's vriendin Tanya geeft een feestje in haar gebouw. Ik heb geen zin om daar alleen te zitten, want ik ken verder niemand.' Hij trok er een gezicht bij alsof zijn leven er vanaf hing.

'Uhm… nou ik weet het niet hoor Edward…' Ik was van mijn stuk gebracht…

'Je kan Alice meenemen, als je wilt? Er zijn daar genoeg andere leuke jongens!'

'Nou oké, ik zal het vragen aan Alice. Hoe kan ik aan je laten weten of we meegaan?'

'Hier is mijn telefoon nummer, bel maar!' Hij gaf me een briefje met zijn telefoon nummer erop.

'Oeeew, een feestje!! Wat een geweldig idee van je vriendje Bells!' Alice vond het blijkbaar een geweldig idee.

'Al, hij is mijn vriendje niet. En ik weet nog niet of het wel zo geweldig is.'

'Doe normaal, het wordt een superavond en we gaan het naar ons zin hebben!' Alice was altijd heel overtuigend als ze iets echt wilde.

'Nou, oké. Dan bel ik 'm wel om het af te spreken…'

Ik tikte zijn telefoonnummer in. Mijn vingers trilden zo hard, dat het bijna niet lukte.

…'Hello?' Zei de zwoele stem aan de andere kant van de lijn.

'Hoi Edward, ik ben het Bella. Ik bel even om te zeggen dat we vanavond mee gaan.'

'Hoi Bella, wat gezellig dat jullie mee gaan. Ik zal om tien uur bij jullie gebouw zijn, dan kunnen we samen lopen.'

'Als je maar niet denkt dat ik al die tutje tegen zal houden, ik ga ook mee voor mijn plezier…'

'Haha, waarom denk je dat ik je meeneem appel-meisje.'

Het gesprek verliep niet echt zo soepel, ik wist gewoon niet wat ik moest zeggen. Die jongen heeft zulke gevatte opmerkingen.

Alice hielp me met mijn kleding. Ik heb wel mijn zin doorgedreven, ik wilde gewoon geen rokje aan.

Om stipt tien uur klopte hij bij ons aan. Alice was er als de kippen bij en trok de deur open.

'Hoi Alice, hoe is het ermee schoonheid?' God, wat was hij toch een charmeur. Hij had voor de gelegenheid een zwart T-shirt aangetrokken met een strakke donkere jeans. Hij was een charmeur EN hij zag er goed uit.

'Hoi Edward, wat zie jij er goed uit vandaag!' Alice danste om hem heen, ook zij wist altijd de juiste dingen op de juiste momenten te zeggen.

'Alles voor een leuke date hé Alice.' Terwijl hij het zei knikte hij naar mij.

'Goh Bella, wat zie je er geweldig uit!' Sjonge jonge, wat had hij een geweldige glimlach…

'Uh.. nou dankje Edward, jij ziet er ook leuk uit.' Nou, dat was een geweldige openingszin. Ik bakte er duidelijk niks van. Trouwens, zei hij nou "date"?

Op dat moment werd er op de deur geklopt, en tegelijkertijd werd de deur open gedaan. Het was Rose, ze ging ook mee.

'Alice, Bells, klaar om te gaan? Hé Edward, jij ook hier!?' Zei ze vrolijk.

'Rose, ik moet mijn tas nog pakken! Wacht even!' Ik moest echt nog even mijn tas vinden, ik had werkelijk geen idee waar die was.

Toen ik mijn tas eindelijk gevonden had, onder mijn kussen, liep ik terug naar onze voordeur. Alleen Edward stond daar nog.

'Waar zijn Alice en Rose?' Ik keek om me heen, maar ze waren echt nergens te bekennen.

'Die zijn alvast naar Tanya toe gegaan. Kon je je tas niet vinden ofzo?'

'Uhm, ja.. eh.. nee, mijn tas lag onder mijn kussen. Ik snap ook niet hoe die daar terecht gekomen is. Waarom hebben ze niet gewoon gewacht, zolang duurde het toch ook weer niet!' Riep ik verontwaardigd. Nu moest ik alleen met Edward er naar toe lopen, hoe ging ik dat overleven?

'Maakt het iets uit dan? Kom op, dan gaan wij ook.' Die lach maakte alles goed.

De weg naar Tanya was nogal ongemakkelijk. Ik wist echt niet wat ik moest zeggen tegen hem. We kletsten wat over onze vakken en de campus. Hij was zo ongelofelijk charmant. Stiekem vond ik het geweldig dat we hier samen liepen. Iedereen keek ons na en ik kon ze horen fluisteren.

'Ik geloof dat iedereen naar ons kijkt Bella.' Hij keek om zich heen en knikte naar het groepje blonde meisjes bij de fontein.

'En ik geloof dat ze naar jou kijken Edward, niet naar mij.' Ik was er zeker van.

Hij pakte mijn hand en trok me naar hem toe.

'Misschien is het tijd om ze iets te geven om naar te kijken, vind je niet Bella?'

Ik voelde zijn adem op mijn mond. Het verlangen om het te zoenen groeide met de seconde.

'Wat bedoel je?' Ik fluisterde het, gewoon omdat ik niet meer hardop kon praten.

Zijn lippen raakten de mijne. Zo'n heerlijke kus had ik nog nooit gehad, ik kon niet anders dan eraan toegeven. De kus leek wel minuten te duren. Ik was overrompeld.

Toen hij zijn lippen van de mijne haalde keek hij me zwoel aan. Als ik nog niet gesmolten was, was ik dat nu zeker.

'Edward…' Hij onderbrak me.

'Sorry Bella, ik kon het niet laten. Je bent om te zoenen.' Hij lachte zijn geweldige glimlach.

Ik was benieuwd waar dit toe zou leiden. Was dit het begin van iets moois? Of had het niks te betekenen.


	4. Chapter 4

4. Feest

Alice pov

Als Bella iets kwijt was, duurde het eeuwen voordat ze het gevonden had. Ik kon niet wachten om naar het feestje te gaan. Daarom gingen Rose en ik alvast. Ik geloof niet dat Edward het vervelend vond.

Want we waren nu al een uur op het feestje en ze waren er nog niet.

Ik had eigenlijk een hekel aan Tanya. Ze was simpelweg een arrogante trut. Die lange zwarte haren en designer kleding, bah. Zij en Jasper konden niet van elkaar af blijven. Of beter gezegd, zij kon niet van hem afblijven. Ik had me voorgenomen om me niet te laten afleiden door die feeks, ik ging lol hebben op dit feestje.

'Rose, waar is Emmet?' Die twee waren onafscheidelijk, dus ik vond het raar dat hij er nu niet was.

'Hij heeft een Football-training gehad, hij was te moe om te komen. En ik mag ook wel eens lol hebben zonder Emmet!'

'Goed zo Rose, en lol gaan we zeker hebben!' Ik mijn drankje omhoog om te proosten.

'Kom gaan we dansen Al!' Rose trok me mee naar de dansvloer.

Wat was het toch heerlijk om lekker te dansen. Het was gewoon de beste manier om alle spanning uit je lijf te halen. In de verte zag ik Bella naar me zwaaien, ze kwam hand in hand met Edward binnen.

Ik stak me duim op met een vette knipoog.

Er waren genoeg leuke jongens op dit feestje. Maar vanavond had ik daar helemaal geen zin in. Ik had geen zin om te flirten of te sjansen. Maar toen voelde ik een hand op mijn heupen, de tweede hand volgde op de ander heup. Het was James, een tweede jaars. Ik had hem wel eerder gezien, maar nog nooit met het gesproken.

'Hé chickie, hoe is het?'

'Ik ben je chickie niet en ik had het reuze naar mijn zin zonder jou!' Dit zal wel duidelijk genoeg zijn, hoopte ik.

'Ik zal je eens laten zien hoe leuk het is met mij.' Hij greep me bij mijn armen en trok me dichter tegen hem aan. Zijn vieze geur drong tot me door, ik walgde van hem.

'Wil je me alsjeblieft los laten? Ik heb geen zin om met je te dansen.' Dat was toch een nette manier?

'Maar Alice toch, ik heb je wel zie kijken. Je wil me.' Hij lachte een gemene lach.

'James, laat me los, ik wil je niet!' Ik probeerde me los te rukken uit zijn greep, maar hij liet me niet los.

'Laat haar los James.' De stem kwam van achter mij. Het was Jasper.

Jasper liep naar James toe en dwong hem mij los te laten.

'Laat me los, klootzak!' Riep James.

'Wat nou klootzak, LUL!' Jasper sloeg James vol in zijn gezicht.

'En nou wegwezen!' Ik had Jasper nog nooit zo gezien.

'Alice, gaat het een beetje? Kom maar." Ik had niet in de gaten dat ik in het middelpunt stond. Iedereen had de dansvloer verlaten. Jasper en ik ook. We liepen samen naar buiten. We gingen zitten op de rand van de fontein. Er was nu niemand meer buiten.

Hij pakte met zijn zachte vingers mijn kin. 'Alice, alles oké?' Hij was echt bezorgd om me.

'Ja, sorry, het gaat wel weer. Ik ben alleen een beetje geschrokken.' Ik wist niks anders uit te brengen.

'Je hoeft toch geen sorry te zeggen. Het was niet jou schuld. James is gewoon een lul, daar kan jij niks aan doen.' Hij wreef over mijn rug om me te troosten.

Ik keek hem aan, het was me nog nooit opgevallen dat hij zulke mooie blauw ogen heeft.

Hij pakte weer mijn kin vast, nu iets steviger dan daarnet. Zijn gezicht kwam dichter bij die van mij…

'ALICE, Alice, alles goed met je!?' Bella kwam het gebouw uit rennen.

Bella kwam naar me toe en gaf me een stevige knuffel.

'O Bells, wil je met me mee naar huis lopen?' Ik had nu echt geen zin om alleen naar onze kamer te lopen, stel je voor dat we James weer tegen zouden komen.

'Moet ik anders meelopen?' Ik was helemaal vergeten dat Jasper er ook nog was.

'Nee joh Jasper, dankjewel maar ik denk wel dat het verder lukt.' Voordat ik iets kon zeggen gaf Bella al antwoord.

We liepen samen naar ons gebouw. Jasper keek ons nog na, maar hij zei verder niks.

Toen ik op mijn bed lag kon ik niet slapen. Ik moest steeds aan Jasper denken. Waarom had hij me in vredesnaam geprobeerd te zoenen? Hij was toch samen met Tanya. Jasper was me nog nooit zo opgevallen. Hij was een rustige jongen, hij viel niet echt op. Behalve dan dat hij altijd met Edward was en dat Tanya achter zijn kont aanliep. Eigenlijk was het best een leuke jongen.

Ik zou hem morgen weer onder ogen moeten komen. Ik kon het niet onopgemerkt voorbij laten gaan. Ik zou te weten komen wat het te betekenen had.


	5. Chapter 5

5. Washing

Bella's pov

De volgende dag was ik vroeg wakker, ook al was het zaterdag. Ik wilde nog heel veel gaan doen vandaag. Edward heeft me gister mee gevraagd naar de Football wedstrijd van Emmet. Een tweede date had hij het genoemd. Ik had er natuurlijk wel oren naar. Na onze eerste kus van gister avond hadden er nog velen gevolgd. Hij kon echt heerlijk zoenen.

Zou hij hetzelfde voelen voor mij als dat ik voelde voor hem? Hopelijk zou ik er vandaag achter komen. De wedstrijd zou om twee uur beginnen en Edward zou hier om één uur zijn. Daarvoor wilde ik nog even naar de wasserette. Dan kon ik maar beter opschieten, want ik wilde hem niet laten wachten.

'Hé Tanya, ben je ook aan het wassen?' Tanya zat in de hoek bovenop een wasmachine. Haar lange zwarte haren vielen langs haar gezicht omlaag. Volgens mij zat ze een boek te lezen want haar gezicht was naar beneden gericht. Ze gaf me geen antwoord.

'Nog bedankt voor het leuke feestje, ik heb het heel erg naar mijn zin gehad.' Ik stopte mijn kleding in een machine en zette 'm aan. Tanya gaf nog steeds geen antwoord.

'Tanya, is alles wel oké?' Ik liep naar haar toe om te kijken wat er aan de hand was.

Ik zag dat ze helemaal geen boek zat te lezen, ze zat te huilen! Ik ging naast haar zitten.

'Hij heeft het uitgemaakt…' Ze snikte en begon nog harder te huilen.

Ik kende Tanya verder niet zo goed, maar ik sloeg mijn arm om haar heen om haar te troosten.

' O, sorry Tanya, wat vervelend voor je.' Ik wist verder niet wat ik tegen haar moest zeggen. Ik vond ze toch geen leuk stel.

'Alsof je het echt zo vervelend vind, jij vind het alleen maar leuk. Zodat je vriendinnetje Alice lekker haar gang kan gaan.' Ze sprong van de machine en liep de deur uit.

Nou, blijkbaar heeft mijn troostactie niet echt geholpen. Ik pakte mijn boek uit mijn tas en wachtte tot mijn was klaar zou zijn.

Om twaalf uur zat ik al klaar, ik was zo zenuwachtig. Ik had me rot gehaast, wat eigenlijk nergens voor nodig was geweest. Nu moest ik nog een uur wachten. Ik was zelfs te zenuwachtig om een boek te lezen. Alice kwam mijn kamer binnen. Gelukkig, zo konden we nog even kletsen.

'Hé Bells, ben je er klaar voor?' Alice was erg rustig voor haar doen. Dat was ze altijd als ze ergens mee zat.

'Ja hoor, ik ben alleen een beetje te vroeg klaar. Hij is er pas over een uur.'

'Pff, ben je zenuwachtig ofzo? Normaal kom je altijd een half uur te laat, nu ben je een uur te vroeg!' Alice had wel gelijk. Ik kwam altijd en overal te laat, mijn verliefdheid deed gekke dingen met me.

'Ik ga even douche Bells, ik zie je zo weer.' Weg was Alice, wat moest ik nu doen met mijn vrije tijd!

Ik liep naar ons keukentje en maakte nog snel een broodje voor mezelf klaar. Ik moest toch iets eten, ook al kreeg ik geen hap door mijn keel.

Tien voor één werd er op de deur geklopt, hij was ook te vroeg.

'Hoi Edward, kom binnen.' Ik kreeg gelijk weer vlinders in mijn buik toen ik hem zag.

'Hoi Bella, lekker geslapen?' Hoe kreeg hij het toch voor elkaar om zo nonchalant te zijn?

Alice kwam de kamer binnen, ze zag er goed uit. Ze had zo te zien haar favoriete kleding aan, ik was benieuwd wat ze vandaag ging doen.

'O ja Al, ik kwam vandaag Tanya tegen bij de wasserette. Ze was werkelijk ontroostbaar. Ze vertelde me dat Jasper het uitgemaakt heeft.' Ik was het helemaal vergeten te zeggen tegen Alice. Misschien wilde ze het wel weten, aangezien ze gister met Jasper bij de fontein zat.

'O oké, dat verklaard het…'

Edward gaf me een knipoog en trok me mee de gang op. Ik kon nog net gedag zeggen tegen Alice. Zodra we op de gang stonden kuste hij me.


	6. Chapter 6

AN

Ik probeer zo vaak mogelijk te updaten, maar ik heb het een beetje druk met school. Ik probeer het verhaal ook een beetje kort te houden. Want dit is mijn eerste verhaal over twilight en eigenlijk heb ik veel beter ideeën.

6. The Truth

Alice' pov

Wat? Had Jasper het uitgemaakt met Tanya? Was dat de reden van Jasper's toenadering? Ik moest met Jasper gaan praten. Ik begreep er gewoon niks van. Jasper had nog nooit iets tegen me gezegd. Hij kon af en toe nog net gedag tegen me zeggen, maar meer kon er ook niet vanaf. We hadden nooit samen college. We zagen elkaar af en toe vanuit elkaars raam. Waarom zou hij me gister dan gezoend hebben? Maar een de andere vraag die ik niet uit mijn hoofd kon zetten was: Waarom heeft hij het uitgemaakt met Tanya? Als ik Tanya zag, zag ik Jasper en andersom. Jasper vond ik vanaf dag één al leuk, maar die Tanya vond ik verschrikkelijk. Ze droeg altijd die verschrikkelijke kleding. En waarom heb je godsnaam binnen een zonnebril nodig?

De weg naar de gebouw van Jasper was denk ik twee minuutjes lopen. Maar het kon mij niet lang genoeg duren. Hoe dichter bij ik kwam, hoe zenuwachtiger ik werd. Normaal gesproken wist ik heel goed wat ik moest zeggen, maar nu eigenlijk niet. Ik was nog nooit in het "jongensgebouw" geweest. Iedereen keek me aan, waarschijnlijk kwamen hier niet zo vaak meisjes. Ik ging op zoek naar Jasper's kamer. 178… 179… 180… 181, ja! Dat was zijn kamer. Klop, klop, klopperdeklop. Ik kon nooit één keer kloppen, er moest een ritme in zitten.

De deur ging langzaam open en zijn hoofd kwam de hoek om. De vlinders in buik werden wild.

'Hallo Jasper, we moeten praten… denk ik.' Zei ik met een zachte stem.

'Hoi Alice, kom verder.' Hij deed de deur verder open zodat ik naar binnen kon stappen.

Ik ging op de oude bruin-leren bank zitten.

'Wil je iets drinken Alice?' Hij stond al bij de koelkast.

'Ja lekker, doe mij maar een glaasje water.' Ik had wel wat vocht nodig voor mijn droge keel.

Hij gaf me het glas en kwam naast me zitten. Ik wist niet hoe ik moest beginnen, dus ik besloot nog maar even stil te zijn.

'Alice, sorry dat ik je gister probeerde te zoenen. Ik weet niet wat me overkwam, maar ik wilde het gewoon.' De stilte duurde hem waarschijnlijk te lang.

'Dus als je een wild vreemde wilt zoenen, doe je dat gewoon!? Zonder er bij na te denken of ik dat ook wel zou willen. Ik dacht dat je nog met Tanya ging!' Nu wist ik wel wat ik moest zeggen. Ik ging het hem ook duidelijk maken ook.

'Ik weet dat ik altijd achter alle jongens aan zit, maar ik ben nog geen slet. Ik zoen niet met elke jongen die ik tegen kom!' Onbewust was ik harder gaan praten. Jasper was met stomheid geslagen, want hij zat me schaapachtig aan te kijken.

'Maar Alice, ik vind je ook geen slet! Ik vind je gewoon heel erg leuk. Al heel erg lang. Ik wist niet hoe ik het tegen je moest zeggen. Maar ik dacht met een zoen kom ik er ook wel. Ik had niet gedacht dat je gelijk boos zou worden.' Jasper was ook harder gaan praten.

'Maar dan alsnog geeft je dat niet het recht om me te zoenen!'

'Alice, waar maak je nou zo'n probleem van!?' We waren allebei gaan staan en we stonden tegen elkaar te schreeuwen. Hij had eigenlijk gelijk, waar maakte ik een probleem van? Normaal gesproken vond ik het helemaal niet erg om te zoenen. Ik wist niks meer om te zeggen.

Op dat moment gebeurde alles heel snel. Hij pakte me vast en drukte zijn lippen wild tegen de mijne. Nu lukte het hem wel om me te zoenen, en ik vond het helemaal niet erg. Mijn handen woelde door zijn haren en zijn handen grepen mijn heupen. Hij trok me mee naar de slaapkamer.


	7. Chapter 7

7. We leefden nog lang en gelukkig?

In ieder geval de komende 6 jaar!

Bella's Pov

Sinds dat Edward en ik voor het eerst gezoend hadden waren er alweer twee maanden voorbij gegaan. Door de weeks waren Alice en ik nog steeds onafscheidelijk. Maar in het weekend hadden we onze handen vol aan onze vriendjes.

Alice en Jasper trokken steeds vaker met elkaar op. Ik kon wel zien dat ze het leuk hadden met elkaar. Jasper was opgewassen tegen Alice. Hij was de eerste van alle vriendjes die ze ooit gehad had. Het leek wel of dat ze twee puzzelstukjes waren, die precies in elkaar pasten.

Edward en ik deden vaak leuke dingen. We gingen naar Emmet kijken, als hij weer een wedstrijd had. Of we gingen gezellig naar de stad. Als we tentamens hadden studeerden we samen in de bieb. Ook al kon ik me moeilijk concentreren als ik zijn gezicht zag. Hij maakte me aan het lachen. Ik vroeg me vaak af waarom hij juist mij had gekozen terwijl hij nog duizend andere meisjes had kunnen krijgen.

'Wat vind je toch zo leuk aan me Edward?' Ik wou het nu toch eens weten.

Hij zat tegen de grote eikenboom aan en ik zat tussen zijn benen in. We zaten allebei een boek te lezen en af en toe zeiden we iets tegen elkaar.

'Hoe kom je daar nou weer op Bell?' Ik keek hem aan en zag de grijns op zijn gezicht.

'Nou gewoon, je had ook die blonde bimbo kunnen krijgen.' Ik wees naar het meisje dat twintig meter verder aan de picknick tafel zat.

'Je weet toch dat ik op jou dikke billen ben gevallen!' Hij had weer eens een melige bui, terwijl ik het serieus bedoelde. Ik ging andersom zitten zodat ik recht in zijn gezicht kon kijken.

'Nee Ed, ik ben serieus. Zo speciaal ben ik nou ook weer niet.' Het was gewoon zo.

'Doe niet zo gek, jij bent hartstikke speciaal. Jij blijft me verrassen. Je bent verschrikkelijk mooi en ook nog eens heel erg slim.' Mijn wangen werden rood, hij was nu echt serieus.

'Bella, ik heb al veel vriendinnen gehad. Maar jij bent de eerste bij wie ik dit gevoel heb. Ik weet dat het misschien een beetje vroeg is, maar ik hou van je.' Mijn wangen werden nu nog roder.

'Ik hou ook van jou…' Ik had dit nog nooit tegen iemand gezegd. Maar ik wist het zeker, ik hield van hem. Zoals ik nog nooit van iemand gehouden had. We waren misschien nog erg jong, maar mijn gevoel klopte. Als ik nu maar gelukkig was.

**Author's note.**

**Ik weet dat er een beetje abrubt einde aan is gekomen. Maar ik ga proberen een leuker en langer verhaal te schrijven. Dit was een opwarmertje.**


End file.
